


*insert dramatic heteronormative title here*

by Megan Hart-Oliver (Dawn_Allen)



Category: Runaways (Comics), Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Hurt Gertrude Yorkes, Hurt/Comfort, Teen Pregnancy, but go ahead and read it, does anyone know, guess I’ll find out, how do you tag, how does one tag, i stayed up all night, this story is probably gonna be crap, what are tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 20:45:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17332049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn_Allen/pseuds/Megan%20Hart-Oliver
Summary: Gert didn’t wanna be one of those girls. It was so cliche. Bending to the will of their heteronormative society and choosing to ignore the rights that should truly be theirs. But that’s not what she had done was it? She knew how the world was supposed to be and she knew Chase supported her and, ultimately, agreed. So how had they made the biggest, most cliche mistake?





	*insert dramatic heteronormative title here*

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda AU from season two. Basically it’s after they found the hostel and before all the crap started happening. And, Karolina IS in contact with Jonah but everyone knows and she doesn’t exactly trust him too much. And the timeline is gonna be so messed up cuz I’m too lazy to look stuff up.

Has life always been this way? Someone who differs from the crowd, somehow getting the shock of their life when something happens to them that could have happened to literally anyone. Gertrude Yorkes is one of these people. She’s different. She stands out in the crowd. Not for no reason, either. But I guess recently you wouldn’t have seen her around. 

Gertrude, or Gert as she was more commonly known, had been missing for a while. No one was really sure how long, all they knew was that her and 5 other seemingly random kids had apparently killed someone. These 6 kids were runaways who were trying to survive and just recently quite accurately stumbled upon their home. The Hostel. 

Now, these 6 kids were sitting in their newly jumpstarted home. Chase had finally gotten the power on, not without help, and it had paid off. Gert snuggled into her boyfriend as she heard Molly laugh at someone’s, probably Alex’s, joke. 

She was in a daze, remembering the events of just the night before after they had picked out their rooms. She smiled at the memory of her and Chase keeping each other warm in those torn up blankets before yawning and resting her head on Chase’s shoulder. 

Chase smiled down at her as he felt her move closer. He was glad she seemed so content at the moment, he knew how her lack of anxiety meds were affecting her and he was going to take any moment of comfort from her he could get. He kissed her hair before leaning his head on hers, finally tuning back into the present conversation of— did Molly just mention Superhero names?

“—wanna be Princess Power!” She said smugly striking a pose as everyone giggled at the 14 year old´s antics. Nico hmm’ed in contentment at her spot beside Karolina.

“You can call me…” she thought for a moment before getting a dramatic look on her face, “Sister Grimm.” Which promptly made Molly burst into out of control laughter, giggles coming from all around their little group. Alex calmed down first and tried to quiet them all down. 

“That sounds like some kind of Anime.” He said in between laughs. Chase took the opportunity he was given. 

“Yeah, you’d know all about that nerd stuff, huh Wilder?” He said good-naturedly, not at all how he would’ve just a week prior. Had it really only been a week? 

“And I think we all know your name Chase,” Alex puffed up proudly and Chase arched an eyebrow in amusement, “Welcome to the team, Talkback.” Alex managed to say solidly before the entire room erupted in laughter, Chase even managing a smile as well. Once they calmed down enough Alex looked around. “Who’s next?” 

“Karolina!” Nico suggested and Molly perked up. 

“Oh yes! Karolina, do one for Karolina!” She giggled. Chase wondered how she could still breathe with all her giggling. Karolina sat calmly next to her sort-of girlfriend and looked at Alex, who was deep in thought. 

“What about the title of that one song?” Gert suggested a look of laughter etched into her eyes. Chase loved seeing it. The rest of the group looked at her in confusion and she hummed a little of it before Nico snapped up in recognition. 

“Oh! Um, Lucy in the Sky. That’s it!” Nico smiled at her girlfriend who thought on the idea. 

“It seems pretty long for a name, right?” She pointed out. 

Molly frowned in disappointment before perking up again, “Well it can be your full hero name, but we’ll just call you Lucy!” She exclaimed with glee. 

Karolina couldn’t help but smile at the young girl. “All right! I’m sold!” Chase smiled around their group before realizing. 

“Wait!” He interjected, a smirk resting on his face as his friends all turned to look at him, “what about Gert?” He asked simply and laughed when the others started shouting suggestions and he felt Gert bury her flushed face in his neck, trying to hide. What he didn’t expect was for her to snap up and shout. 

“Arsenic!” She shouted in her happiness. She noticed the look on everyone’s faces and elaborated. “It’s from this old movie. I named her Old Lace, and I had told her that she was the Old Lace to my Arsenic so it just makes sense!” She explained enthusiastically. Alex nodded as everyone gave their approval. 

“Now that that’s settled,” Alex started, sighing heavily, “I think it’s time for everyone to hit the hay.” Molly groaned at the idea but let Gert and Chase guide her to her room upstairs anyway. Chase went on to their room while Gert dropped Molly off at hers. 

“Good Night Mols.” Gert whispered as Molly got under her covers, moonlight streaming through the circular window on the wall. Molly took one last look at her sister before whispering back. 

“Goodnight Gert. I love you.” 

And that was the last of Gertrude Yorkes.


End file.
